Little Boy
by Twin Snakes
Summary: The horrendous fate of the captured pilot and the tragic plight of the abused wife are intertwined in this tale of torture and its' survivors. This story is extremely dark and features graphic scenes of abuse - see inside for extensive details.
1. Stranded

Disclaimer: This is a very dark interpretation of the Hetalia universe; it contains scenes of torture, violence, racism, abuse, rape and death. If any of those are triggers or they make you feel very uncomfortable, please do not read this story. I would not like to offend/hurt anyone, nor would I like to encounter "flames" or abusive messages. I also use human names to add to the drama and to avoid confusion (E.G, "Kiku asked Alfred what he was doing in Japan", as opposed to "Japan asked America what he was doing in Japan").

The characters Ludwig, Kiku and Roderich were also made to be extremely cruel – I had the idea that the countries reflected their people and current affairs, so those three countries would be acting very evil during the War. Another thing to add is that Italy does not make much of an appearance during this storyline – I understand that he is a major character of Hetalia (hence the name!), but I did not feel as if he would fit in much with this kind of story. I have made it so that he is mentioned (he is in his own country attending to his own business) but he himself does not partake in the abuse, as his character interpretation remains almost entirely the same.

This story itself is set during the last stages of World War 2, around the time when America and Japan were fighting each other. There will be some anachronism and/or parts where I have taken slight liberties with poetic licence – this is for the sake of drama and plot development. Again, I do not wish to offend anyone and I hope my story does not come across as me trying to use the war as an excuse to write pornography. There will be a lot of sexual content in this fanfiction – the main theme of this story is sexual abuse, its' effects and how the survivors cope with such a traumatic experience. It is a very grim subject for a fanfiction and it was difficult writing some chapters, but I am currently studying the effects of abuse as part of my psychology degree and I wanted to explore it within my writing.

As for the actual plotline, there are two intertwined stories: the first being Alfred getting captured and tortured by the Axis and the second being Elizabetas' tale of the abusive marriage between herself and Roderich.

As always, reading and reviewing is immensely appreciated – I welcome any form of criticism (as long as it's constructive) and I'll answer any questions/append any mistakes if need be.

Thank you for reading the (long) disclaimer, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!

* * *

><p>Alfred replaced the radio receiver with an irritated sigh – <em>no <em>_luck__ with __the __signal__ again_.

He was anxious and had every right to be – this wasn't just a usual stranding, this was a full-blown entrapment behind enemy lines in the Hiroshima Prefecture after a severe engine failure blew a sizeable hole in the fuselage.

A noticeable target out here in the woods, Alfred briefly wondered if a quick fiery death was better than potentially spending the next few years in a cruel POW camp. He shook his head furiously to dispel that awful notion and picked up the radio once again, but could only hear the harsh static of a dead line. He anxiously fiddled with the dials and muttered very soft prayers under his breath – just wishing for a miracle, when he finally came across a very faint murmur on the airwaves.

"Hello? HELLO?" He hissed frantically, before the line returned to its' buzzing static. Alfred turned his head to the side forlornly and tried to banish those creeping, sickening thoughts that were filling his mind. He imagined his big brother Arthur getting annoyed of his disappearance and little Matty alone and forgotten – the mental picture of his beloved siblings worriedly checking their radios created oceans of tears would not cease, despite his wishes.

_Come on man, stop this shit! You have to pull yourself together and toughen up, or you'll never get home!  
><em>

* * *

><p>So many hours yawned by and already Alfred was struggling hard to stay awake<p>

_Just an hour_, _it'll be okay there's no-one here_... he thought, succumbing readily to the fatigue gripping his body.


	2. Found

I apologize for the first chapter being so short! Subsequent chapters will be a lot longer and more varied, I promise!

Also, this is the chapter in which things start to get nasty and Alfred comes face-to-face with his first abuser, Kiku Honda.

* * *

><p>A sharp strike suddenly hit his head, waking him up instantly from his brief slumber. Alfred couldn't suppress a frightened gasp as he was rudely dragged from his cockpit by 2 tall Japanese soldiers bearing guns far superior to his own.<p>

_How long was I asleep? _

Being a polyglot, Alfred could fully understand the harsh words and taunts the soldiers were throwing his way – and the orders to torch his wreckage so that the other allies couldn't find him. He panicked visibly and mentally willed himself to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but soon had to face the cold hard reality that he was well and truly fucked.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of travelling in a cramped, dark army truck, Alfred was finally ushered out onto the kerb. He took note of the building they were about to enter; it was decidedly European in design and was one of the acting HQ's for the Axis, considering it presented with the three flags and emblems of Japan, Germany and Italy.<p>

The truck drove off down the road and left him and the other soldier alone together – this was Alfreds' perfect chance to escape. The soldier gripped his arm tight and was marching him up the broad stairs, when Alfred suddenly swayed to the floor.

"What are you doing? Get up!" The soldier commanded, struggling to keep the heavier Alfred upright.

"Forgive me, I'm feeling very dehydrated…" Alfred blathered pathetically.

"I don't care – Get up!"

Alfred crouched and shot upwards from the floor, the momentum granting his head butt extra force as he smashed his crown up into the soldiers' chin. The shattering teeth made an awful crunching sound as they imploded into each other and the soldiers' screams of agony rang around the empty square; _Thank__ God__ that __everyone__'__s __hiding__ out __in__ the__ bomb_ shelters,Alfred thought as he took his chance to escape.

He kicked the soldier squarely in the ribs and sprinted down the street – keeping his eyes peeled for an abandoned home he could duck into. He ran for all of three minutes when his left calf suddenly exploded with pain and he crashed face first onto the ground; his glasses smashing on impact as they fell from his bridge. He whipped his head round to have a look at what had caused him to fall and saw with wide eyes that he had been shot. He scrambled to get back up, but he could not put any weight on his damaged limb and his foot kept slipping in the blood.

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_

The marksman was on his tail – somewhere – and Alfred had to get away somehow. He began to crawl hurriedly using the commando techniques he had been taught at base camp, but it wasn't fast enough. Thundering feet and more screaming orders sounded as he was roughly flipped onto his back and dragged by his legs towards the building he had tried to escape from.

"Let go of me you slanty-eyed fucks!" He screamed, burning with humiliation as they laughed and taunted him in broken English and crude mimicry of his American accent.

Arriving at the foot of the stairs, Alfred twisted to flip back onto his front and dug his nails into the cracks of the pavement to anchor himself down, but soon let go as he felt his nails tearing away from their bed. He begged to be allowed to stand, but they kicked him back onto his back and teased him once more.

"No need to walk, American, We'll help you up the stairs!" and with that, they dragged him up the stone cold steps – his head banging and bruising rapidly and the tearing pain in his leg becoming unbearable.

"Please! Let me! Stand!" He gasped with every knock on the back of his head, but his captors just ignored him and muttered insults between themselves.

After 5 minutes of this hell, the soldiers left him on the plateau at the head of the stairs and resumed their guard posts in front of the building. Alfred wheezed for breath as both head and leg throbbed and burned with agony – there was no way he could escape like this. Soft, orderly footsteps pattered across the stone towards Alfred, he turned his aching head to the side and faintly saw his pathetic face in the shiny black leather shoes of the commander.

"In feudal times, the Bushido code stated that the penalty for forcing the head of the building to come outside was certainly death." The voice was calm and similar to a kindly teachers' in that it was serious yet soft.

Alfred was unaffected however and turned back towards the horizon

_If you're going to kill me, do it now you fucking prick._

Alfred was hewn to his unstable feet by 2 burly soldiers and was finally face-to-face with the soft-spoken young man. Alfred was slightly taken aback by the mans' femininity; his complexion was so pure and his features were so delicate that Alfred could easily mistake this slim young man for a woman.

Alfred stared into his eyes – those deep pools of grey that spoke of wisdom and mystery - as the young man shook off his gaze, turned to the side, and simply murmured

"Perhaps death would have been a better fate for you, America."


	3. The German

In the series, Ludwig is not known to have a surname, but I've given him the title "Beilshmidt" in this story just to show his relation when his brothers appear.

* * *

><p>As the soldiers and the young man turned to leave, Alfred was shoved harshly into the centre of the room; his wounded leg buckling underneath him as he inadvertently landed on it.<p>

"Ach, it is like a kinder trying to walk for the first time." The blond man growled from the desk at the other end of the room. He did not even look up from his array of documents as he scanned the contents closely. Alfred unsteadily rose to his feet – trying hard not to disturb the scowling man from his reading. He stood stock-still and shifted his weight quietly from one foot to the other on occasion; the only pervasive sound being that of the incessant ticking clock on the grand marble mantelpiece.

"Is it painful?" He growled again, still not looking up from his paperwork.

"Y-yes."

"Speak louder."

"I said yes."

The blond finally abandoned his paperwork and rose from his domineering oak seat. He walked over to Alfred, grabbing an iron poker on his way, and stood in front of him. Alfred did not want to stare into those cruel, ice blue eyes any longer, so he tilted his head downwards.

"Chin up."

It was then that Alfred realised how tall this man was – he stood at least 3 inches higher than him, which was no mean feat considering Alfred was pretty big himself.

"A very nice blue, America."

_What? Another one that knows I'm America? As we all know, countries can only see other countries – any human that sees us just writes us off as average soldiers or civilians._

Before Alfred could even open his mouth to ask, the man confirmed his suspicions.

"I did not introduce myself. I am Ludwig Beilshmidt, the head of Germany."


	4. Don't mention it

Ludwig circled Alfred once like a bloodthirsty wolf stalking his wounded prey – Alfred tried to hide the fear in his heart, but it was no use. He could sense the cruel smirk that played on the Europeans' lips as he paused and rhythmically tapped the poker on the floor.

"What were you doing here in Hiroshima, Alfred?" He asked nonchalantly, as one might ask another of where they were holidaying that year.

"I-I was on a reconnaissance mission. That is all."

Ludwig nodded and remained still, then suddenly struck Alfred in the left calf – the pain was indescribable as he crumpled under his own weight and smacked the ground. Ludwig crouched and brought his face right down to Alfreds' – those icy, piercing eyes literally millimetres away from his own cool blues.

"That is all? Were you here to see the tourist attractions or were you here to pick a prime location to bomb?" he hissed, grabbing a palmful of dirty blonde locks between his fingers.

"I-I don't know! I was just sent here on orders!" He cried, trying to prise the other mans' fingers off of his hair, but failing due to the other man having such a cast-iron grasp.

"Complete and utter scheisse, Alfred!" he spat as he flung him down.

"Still, you're lucky that we caught you just in time – I'm sure Honda-san will be pleased." The taller man mused, drawing himself up and nodding his head towards the petite oriental that had just arrived through the doors. Alfred turned and saw the youthful commander he briefly met with earlier.

"Oh I am pleased of course, but there still remains the punishment that Alfred must face for his trespass." Kiku smiled, kicking the prostrate Alfred hard in the cheek with a dainty leather boot. "It's an awful job, but it needs to be done if we are to keep these degenerate countries in check and out of our property."

"Ach jah, I totally agree! There are many slovenly countries I would like to deal with – that rude bastard Arthur Kirkland being the foremost! I will have him broken and grovelling at my feet when I get my hands on him!"

Alfred put his hand on his cheek and tried hard to stop the stinging tears from leaking – _why__the__fuck__did__they__have__to__mention__Arthur?_He thought bitterly.

Noticing his sniffles, Ludwig and Kiku looked at him, then at each other, and then suddenly burst out laughing – the blond belting out great booming "hahs!" whilst the raven-haired man tittered politely behind his hand.

"So after being shot, dragged up the stairs, thrown about and kicked, mentioning England is what finally made you cry? Oh you are funny, Alfred!" Ludwig teased as Alfred tried to hide his eyes from his abusive captors.

"I think, perhaps, we have found the chink in Alfreds' armour – his precious big brother. Maybe we should keep this in mind for future reference?"

"Y-you're wrong! I don't give a fuck about Arthur! He's just a jerk!" Alfred cried, momentarily forgetting his place. Kiku was about to stamp on his hand to remind him of his status, but Ludwig halted him gently.

"Nein, nein maybe we were wrong; maybe he doesn't really care about the elder bruder that raised him all these years. Maybe we can talk about Arthurs' torture in candid detail without upsetting him?"

Ludwig briefly glanced to the trembling Alfred

"Maybe we can discuss at great length the various methods in which I'll remove Arthurs' teeth and nails? Or how I'd break him psychologically and have him drooling at my feet?"

Kiku gave his polite, tinkling laughter once more

"You are a very cruel man, Ludwig – you talk of torture as if casually relaying a dinner menu!"

"I could go so far as to joke that his dinner menu reads out like a torture list – his food is absolute scheisse! It is yet another reason why I want to break that smug bastard in two!"

Alfred trembled as he tried to keep the wracking sobs from escaping his mouth – Kiku looked down upon this and sneered at his weakness. This was the first time he had displayed an emotion other than polite amusement.

"How irritating." He derided, beckoning a guard to come in and pick Alfred up. Kiku went to go leave and attend to his own business in his office on the upper floor, but was halted by Ludwig.

"Do you know who fired that shot, Honda-san?"

A wide, slit smile stretched across his face as he paused on the spot.

"It was me. I fired it from the upper floor after he tried to run away."

Ludwig nodded, but the other man continued

"I must admit, I did find it amusing when he broke that guards' teeth – I only wished that Alfred could have put up more of a fight when they surrounded him."


	5. The lock and key

The chapter in which Alfred meets the angelic nurse Elizabeta Herdervary.

* * *

><p>Alfred was led into a small, stone cell and was ordered to sit on the narrow steel bed by the window. He complied and limped over as dignified as he could, under the watchful eye of the two soldiers.<p>

"We'll get someone in to look at your leg before it turns gangrenous and starts stinking up the place."

Alfred nodded gratefully – he was well aware that they weren't doing it for his own good and that they'd rather see him suffer a slow death of blood poisoning, but nevertheless they needed information from him and he needed medical attention. Sitting down on the stiff, straw mattress, he removed his boot and rolled up his pant leg gingerly to see the damage the bullet caused.

Craning his neck, he could see beyond the caked-on dried blood that the wound was beginning to show signs of infection - there was pus oozing out around the corners and it was very swollen. He was about to touch it when he suddenly remembered the last time he got a bad cut and was chided for putting his fingers on it.

_It was years ago, when I was really young and I used to play in that clear lake with Matthew. We were horsing around, splashing each other until I found this big ugly fish lurking by the weeds. I picked it up and started chasing Matt with it, cause he was so freaked out, and then my foot got sliced by that sharp rock._

_Alfred _gave a slight smile.

_I remember sitting on the bank and crying, whilst Matt went off to get Arthur and the first aid kit. He came and was so pissed off at my recklessness, yet he still treated me. I know I tried to touch the cut cause it was starting to swell and Arthur batted my hand away and told me that I shouldn't ever do that cause it'll get infected. _

He left it alone, yet still inspected it. He could just about see that grey bullet lodged in the middle of that swollen hole.

"Is he in here?" A soft, female voice asked. The guard confirmed politely and allowed her to go in, then closed the door behind her. Alfred tore his attention away from the wound and took in the pretty young woman in front of him.

"Hello there, I am Nurse Elizabeta Herdervary. I trust that you're in a lot of pain?" She smiled warmly, setting down her large briefcase on the wooden desk and producing a syringe from the special elasticated compartment inside.

"Are you going to inject me?" Alfred asked nervously – he was very adverse to needles due to an incident he had at the doctors' when he had to have a vaccination.

"I'm afraid I do, but it will both kill the pain and numb the area for treatment." The nurse replied, sticking the needle into a small ampoule of clear liquid and compressing the plunger. Alfred watched worriedly as the liquid filled up the chamber of the syringe, draining the container held in her long tapered fingers. Satisfied with the amount, Nurse Herdervary turned to Alfred and instructed him to lie on his front.

"It is okay, you wont see it." She soothed, as he felt that horrible needle pierce the swollen flesh on his left calf and pump out the liquid inside. He grit his teeth and let out a sharp sigh as soon as she withdrew.

"It's done. Now I'm going to remove the bullet and treat the infection."

Alfred thanked her and she went back over to her bag to fetch tweezers, iodine and bandages, which she arranged on a tray in front of him.

Nurse Herdevary gently eased open the wound and brought her head closer to see clearer. She made a slight grimace when faced with the smell of the pus, but nevertheless went in with her tweezers and gripped the bullet hard. _It __is__ like __pulling__ out__ a __bulb __from__ the __soil._She mused, extracting the blood soaked item with little ease.

"You are lucky that it did not hit the bone, or you would have been in big trouble!" The nurse told Alfred, who remained silent. It was not out of rudeness, it was just that he did not want to risk opening his mouth in case he started crying again – her kindness was too much to handle after all the abuse he has been through.

"I don't mind if you cry out, Mr Jones. I know how hard it must be for you right now."

Alfred nodded in appreciation, but still did not say a word. He didn't want to appear weak in front of this angelic young woman, lest she thought of him as less than a man.

After cleaning the mangled muscle thoroughly and slathering it in iodine and bandages, Nurse Herdevary instructed him to sit up and allow her to take his temperature.

"I just want to check if the infection is causing you to have a fever." She took the thermometer out of his mouth and smiled "your body temperature is fine, but you must alert someone if you do get very hot, yes?"

"Yes of course."

She walked to the bin and discarded the syringe, empty vial and used cotton, then went to the desk to collect her bag. After snapping the clasps shut, Nurse Herdervary laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go now, as my husband will be wondering where I am." She furtively glanced at the spy hole behind her and brought her lips very close to his ear "I'll think of a way to get you out, America, just stay strong."

His eyes widened in surprise

"I'm Hungary, in case you were wondering."

The nurse slid open the heavy spy hole shutter and called for the guard to let her out. As she left, Alfreds' heart soared with hope and small, yet noticeable smile played upon his lips.


	6. Dr Edelstein

Chapter 7: Dr Edelstein

"Wake him up." An unknown male voice commanded. It was nasally and very upper class, yet it had an impertinent terseness that demanded quick results. Alfred was blearily wondering who it was, when he was suddenly roused by Ludwig dumping a pail of freezing cold water over him and laughing raucously.

"Ach sleeping past 9am! Get up lazy bones!" He snorted derisively as Alfred scrambled to stand up on his bandaged leg. Ludwig gestured to the unknown man in the sharp suit and white coat and gave him an introduction.

"_This _is mein bruder Roderich Edelstein, also known as Austria. We are very close, almost as close as you are to Arthur." He suddenly frowned "Ach nein, is that going to set off your waterworks again?"

Alfred held his breath to keep the tears in and shook his head very lightly.

"Gut. So anyway, Roderich here will be giving you a medical examination – he is a very gifted doctor in the field of internal medicine, so you'll be in safe hands!" He laughed once again, bade his goodbyes and left the cell – the harsh clanking of the sliding bolt echoing around the room.

Roderich ignored the sound and looked through the folder of notes in his hand – his intent gaze similar to his brothers' as he scanned every sentence.

As Roderich gently nudged his thin-rimmed glasses back onto his bridge and continued reading, Alfred took this opportunity to properly appraise him, to get an idea of what his personality was like from his general demeanour and to hopefully distinguish if he shared the same sadistic traits as Ludwig.

Roderich was tall and well-built; not as muscled as his brother, but still possessing that broadness that most middle-Europeans seemed to have. His face was pure of complexion (save for that one mole on his chin) and elegantly chiselled, giving him a very regal appearance which was soon marred by that haughty scowl he insisted on wearing. Alfred looked to the eyes last and was not surprised to see that they encompassed the same cruelty as his brothers – the only difference being that Roderichs' were brown, not blue.

Almost as if on cue, He flicked those eyes up and caught Alfred staring at him.

"Remove your clothing." He commanded, taking a clipboard and pencil out from the black leather valise by his feet. Alfred was not comfortable with this at all, but he knew better than to defy a brother of Ludwigs'.

He started by sliding off his trusty bomber jacket and peeling off his leather gloves

"Hurry up."

He jumped to it and started removing articles quicker and throwing them behind him until he was down to his boxers.

"And those too."

Alfred close his eyes and rolled them off too; exceedingly glad that the urine he passed during that disturbing first night hadn't made a stain in his underwear. After discarding them to the floor, he stood completely naked at Roderichs' mercy.

"I am going to ask you some questions and you will answer them truthfully, yes?"

Alfred nodded, unsure as to whether he is allowed to speak or not.

"Permission to speak." He sighed, rolling his eyes as if to say "_I __always __have __to __do __this __with __Ludwigs__' __prisoners__"__._

"Y-yes, of course I will answer them truthfully."

Roderich reached down into his doctors' bag and took out a pair of latex gloves, which he snapped onto his hands "One can't be too careful with Americans, you never know what diseases they might carry…" then picked up his clipboard and turned his attention back to his humiliated subject.

"Question 1: Full name."

"Alfred Franklin Jones."

After many questions concerning diet, sleep, teeth and exercise, Roderich finally turned his attention to his sexual health.

"Question 34: How many sexual partners have you had?"

Alfred turned away as if thoroughly embarrassed.

"None."

Roderich carefully jotted the information down and smirked nastily.

"Really? I heard that all you filthy Americans liked to put it about everywhere! You're actually denoted as the most active venereal disease infectors in the entire world!"

"I am not sure about that, but I can assure you that I have no such diseases." He replied, trying his best to keep the offended inflection out of his voice.

"Set Gut, but I will still have to check. You must understand that this is my job and I can stop anytime you are uncomfortable."

Alfred nodded but was perturbed –_This__ guy __definitely __has __a __screw __loose __somewhere __- __One __minute __he__'__s__ insulting __me, __the__ next __he__'__s __playing __the__ good __doctor!_

Roderich crouched down in front of Alfred, on eye level with his flaccid genitals, and began inspecting them for indicators of disease.

"Not really much of a shower…" He mused to himself, heaping further embarrassment onto his patient as he lifted it up and let it fall back down with a pathetic 'plap'. He looked around for the clipboard so that he could record the information so far, but couldn't find it.

"Ach where is that Nurse of mine? I can't inspect and record at the same bloody time!" Roderich lifted himself up from the crouch "Excuse me, I must go find my bloody wife."

Alfred knew better than to leave his position, so he remained still and nude in the middle of his cell. After what seemed like ages of waiting, Roderich finally returned with that angelic nurse Herdevary in tow, who gave Alfred a quick smile to lift his spirits. He responded back, but his face soon fell as Ludwig entered too and slammed the door shut.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun!" Ludwig laughed, as Elizeveta became increasingly uncomfortable.

"I trust that you've got nothing more important to do?"

"Ach nein, nothing that Honda-san or any other official can't handle."

Roderich returned to his crouching position and beckoned his Nurse to do the same. The gloves were snapped back on and he resumed his prodding and poking around Alfreds' privates.

"Okay, you ready to take notes? Firstly, the patient is circumcised, as you can see by the thin white scar around his glans. This is a common practice in his country, I hear."

The Nurse was writing the notes down diligently, only pausing to take looks at the flaccid member. Alfred could feel the humiliation burning his cheeks already, despite being so cold in that icy stone cell.

Roderich continued.

"Secondly, as you can see, there are no blisters, warts or discharge – this is a good indicator that he is free of venereal disease."

"Ach you'd think someone like him would be going round fucking everything in sight!" The blond man remarked as he sat on the desk, thoroughly amused by this spectacle.

"Well he said that he was still a virgin, so I guess he's the rare type of American."

"What tests?" Alfred had a sinking feeling that it involved needles again. His calf pulsed as if to agree with him.

"Blood, urine, stool, semen and fitness." Roderich fumbled round in his bag once again, getting frustrated at producing nothing. "Ach, it's all in our room. You" Directing it at Elizeveta "come and give me a hand instead of staring at his limp dick all morning." Roderich unsnapped his gloves and the pair left the cell, his white coat nearly getting caught in the heavy steel door.

Alfred and Ludwig were alone again, and the painful memories of yesterday causing his heart to beat a rapid tattoo within his chest.


	7. Unwanted Interest

First off, I wanna say a big thank you to everyone that's been following my story :) I must warn you though, from here it does get a little more sexually explicit, so beware if that will be a trigger for you (I don't mean to exploit the characters in this way, but it is all part of the storyline, as mentioned before).

* * *

><p>"Don't look so worried, Alfred, I'm not as angry as I was yesterday. You must understand that I was just in shock at seeing you in this country – liken it to the feeling you get when someone drops in unannounced during dinner."<p>

"I understand."

"I hit you a few minutes ago because you wouldn't stop lying to us. It's not fair when mein bruder is trying to do his job and you wont tell the truth." Ludwigs' voice was rather paternal at that point, which both irritated and upset Alfred as it reminded him of Arthurs'.

He stood a little closer

"You know, you're actually quite handsome, though I suppose everyone has told you that." He remarked, admiring his high cheekbones and strong jaw. _It__'__s __a__ shame__ he__'__s__ an__ American__…__._

Alfred remained silent – _what __could __I __say?__ "__Thanks __buddy,__ same __to __you?__" _

"And your body is not too bad either…you've a little bit of fat, but I think it makes you look cute." He bent down slightly and held Alfreds' dick between his thumb and forefinger "Roderich was right about this though – it's not really much of a shower, but I suppose it'll redeem itself when it grows."

Alfred could feel himself going red all over again and a horrible nausea rising from the pit of his stomach.

"That wasn't an observation, that was an order. I want you to get it hard."

He swallowed his pride and began jerking off using his right hand, desperately trying to ignore the eagle-eyed man watching him. He looked to the floor and thought of something, _anything_, that could possibly make him hard. Endless reams of naked women from the backs of his playing cards and recollections of filthy tales of the exotic prostitutes that his comrades used to tell began to fill his head.

Ludwig brought his hands together once in delight

"Ach and there it is! I take it back, your dick is very impressive!"

Alfred suddenly locked gazes with his captor and felt that sickening wave of shame wash over him once again. The other man did not seem to care and grabbed it with great force, causing Alfred to moan sharply and release his own hand.

"You like that, eh? How big is this thing anyway?"

"A-about 8 inches…"

"A little bigger than mine, but I suppose you don't really know what to do with it?"

"I don't know."

Ludwig started rubbing it beneath his firm grasp; Alfred could do nothing except make small sighs of pleasure and grip the edge of the bed to steady himself – _Oh__ God,__ get __off __me __you __fucking __freak! __I__'__m__ not __into __that __shit!_

He picked up the pace and inched closer

"I could easily push you onto this bed and fuck you" He growled, licking the younger mans' earlobe and moving down to nuzzle his neck.

"I'm not a homosexual!" Alfred hissed, avoiding the stare of his abuser.

Ludwig said nothing and rubbed even harder and faster, until Alfred could hold it in no longer, doubled over a little and released hot messy cum into his gloved hand. Before Alfred could collect his thoughts together, the cell door was suddenly flung open.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mess with my patient, Ludwig!"

"I got the semen sample for you." He smirked, carefully removing his glove and showing it to Roderich, who grimaced and passed him a dish to put it in. Elizeveta trailed in behind, carrying the larger doctors bag and caught sight of the tousled Alfred, who was still in a state of hazy arousal. She quickly darted her gaze to the floor and went to set the heavy load down.

"What's wrong, Elizeveta? Did you want to get the semen sample yourself?" Ludwig teased, then muttered to Alfred "You have to watch that one, she's the type to jump on any man the minute her husbands' back is turned!"

"Please, don't say anymore…" She whimpered quietly.

"She doesn't want me to reveal that little secret of hers, because she thinks that she's capable of feeling shame. I always tell her though, only good girls can feel shame." He shot her an accusatory glare "Good girls that stay true to their husbands and don't fuck their Bruder-in-laws…"

Alfred suddenly felt another, stronger wave of revulsion for that awful German bastard in front of him, as the poor nurse bowed her head in shame and tried to cover her tears.

Roderich, ignoring the abuse being heaped on his wife, snapped the tourniquet onto his left arm and tapped for a vein. Alfred did not even flinch once as the needle pierced his skin – he was too busy glaring a hole through the back of Ludwigs' head with the fresh hatred he was feeling.

_Just__ you __wait, __Ludwig __Beilshmidt, __just __you __fucking __wait__…_


	8. Cry Freely

Elizeveta got out of that cell as soon as she could and went up to their bedroom – Ludwigs' damning words still rushing around inside her head and dredging up sickening memories.

_He's right, I was an unfaithful wife, but wouldn't anyone else be if they were in my situation? Being stuck in a loveless, forced marriage to a man such as Roderich? _

She barged into the room and headed straight into the on-suite; the only place she could cry freely without alerting anyone else in the vicinity. Bundling up the towel and pressing it to her face to muffle the sounds, Elizeveta finally allowed herself to sob as the dark thoughts came flooding back at her in full force.

_The proposal was so long ago now, yet I still remember it clearly. Roderich, distant and cold, placing a letter of marriage approval in my hand and leaving. I joyously told him that I accept, but he just relayed in no uncertain terms that he was forced to do it. I was such a silly young girl back then that I did not see much past those exquisite good looks and I more or less ignored his last comment. He'll change once we're married, I always told myself. _

_After the small wedding, I was made to leave Hungary and live in Austria with my new husband. That was when I first met Ludwig. Evil, abhorrent Ludwig._

_Standing at least 6 inches higher than me and possessing a great muscled build, Ludwig intimidated me from the offset and he knew it. He approached me with calm civility and bowed to kiss my hand; I will never forget how cold those lips felt and how strong his grip on my fingers was. I curtseyed politely and looked into those ice blue eyes for the first time – their piercing stare sending chills up my spine. _

"_Welcome to the household, Mrs Edelstein." _

_I bade him thanks and quickly turned my attention to the ghostly white figure walking past the hallway. I asked who it was._

"_That is mein other Bruder Gilbert. He is an albino, hence his freakish appearance."_

_It was from then that I saw how horrible Ludwig and Roderich were to Gil – starting off by just making silly jokes about how he reminded them of a rabbit with his odd eyes and white skin, then progressing onto nastier jibes at how he'll never get a wife . On occasion, they've been known to slap him about a bit, but yet he still did not rise to their bait. Oh how I admired his braveness…_

She hugged the towel tighter.

_Gilbert was the only one in Austria that I could call 'friend' – I was not allowed to go outside or write to my loved ones back in Hungary, on Roderichs' orders. I was alone for two years, until that wonderful day I struck up conversation with him in the rose garden after helping him fit a bird feeder to the Fir tree. I still remember how he tenderly fed the little yellow canaries that flocked to his open palm and how one wouldn't leave him alone._

"_You can't stay on my palm the rest of your life, fatty." He joked, placing the plump canary on his shoulder. I laughed at how silly he looked with a little fat bird pulling on his silvery hair and for the first time in years, I felt truly happy._

_For so many years, we became firm friends, allies even, in that dysfunctional household that represented our countries' joint empire. When Ludwigs' taunts went too far, I'd be there to comfort him and when Roderich was giving me verbal abuse, Gilbert would step in and give abuse back, thereby taking the focus off of me. We'd spend countless evenings in the garden together, just talking about our respective lands and how much we missed them. He always wanted to take me to Prussia, the country he represented, and show me the sights – one day, I'd always say, when we're both out of here. _

_Of course, I should have seen it coming that both Roderich and Ludwig would get suspicious of us, but I was too happy to care. So happy in fact, that I did not see the trap they had laid for me on that faithful night…_

_It was Monday and I was instructed to pack both Roderichs' and Ludwigs' cases for the world meeting that was to be held in Germany the next day. I remember finding it strange that both Gilbert and I were not invited, seeing how all countries had to be there, but I was soon assured by Roderich that he was to represent both our countries. _

"_I entrust the house to you, Elizeveta, please look after it whilst we are gone." He said, as he got into his chauffeur-driven car. Ludwig trailed after him and told me to stay out of trouble – I really should have seen it there and then what those two were planning but I was just glad to see the back of them._

_As soon as the car sped off and the doors were locked, Gilbert and I felt truly free. We ate as we pleased and I was finally able to play the piano – my favourite past time as a girl back in Hungary. All night, I regaled him with soft love songs and I tried to teach him to play, but he kept messing up on the keys. I must admit, I did laugh, but then soon bit my tongue in case he felt as if I was taunting him._

"_It's impossible for you to taunt me – there's simply no malice in your heart, Liz." He smiled, those ruby-red eyes twinkling with affection. It was no small wonder that there and then, we confessed our long-hidden feelings and eventually found ourselves falling into bed with each other. _

_He laid me down gently on his bed and I confessed to him that I was still a virgin. How ashamed I was admitting that my own husband had never consummated our marriage._

"_I promise I wont hurt you, Elizeveta." He murmured, stroking my hair and kissing me on the forehead. He let his hand slide down to my private area and gently caressed me, taking his time to make sure that I'd be ready for later. I had never experienced foreplay before, so I was close to orgasm after only a few minutes of his deft fingering._

"_We can stop here if you want to." _

_I told him that I was ready and braced myself for the resulting pain of him entering me, but was surprised to find that there was none. I lay back and allowed myself to indulge in the sublime pleasures that Gilbert was granting me - the fact that I was letting another man take my virginity did not even cross my mind as we made love in the darkness of his room._

_At the end, we were so wrapped up in our post-coital bliss that we fell asleep in each others' arms, not realising that the doors downstairs were unlocked and footsteps were coming up the grand staircase._

_I still recall the sing-song voice in which Roderich called out for me, I woke with a start and hurried to put on my clothes, but it was no use – Ludwig had found me._

"_Ach nein, Elizeveta…I would have thought you'd have better tastes than this." He sighed, shaking his head and throwing on the lights. Roderich joined him at the threshold of the room and his face was of pure fury._

"_I fucking knew it! I leave you alone for half a day and you go off and fuck my brother, you filthy whore!" he spat with drunken fury, ripping off the bedcovers and revealing our naked forms. He dragged me from the bed by my arm and grabbed my cheeks._

"_There wasn't really a world meeting, you know. We just made that up so that we could catch you in the act – very good idea of Ludwigs, I must say!" He suddenly slapped me hard across the mouth "I stood up for you, you fucking bitch! When mein Bruder told me that he suspected you two were involved with each other, I called him a liar and an idiot! Now look at me! I'm the idiot with a liar for a wife!"_

"_Keep your fucking hands off of her, Roderich!" Gilbert warned, advancing forward._

_My heart sank when my bastard husband turned on my poor Gilbert, who had at least clothed himself, and launched into a tirade._

"_And as for you, mein younger bruder, I won't even begin to say how disgusted I am! You cannot get a woman, so you have to steal mine? How pathetic!_

_Ludwig stood and watched this the whole time; I did not look at him, but to this day I know that he was grinning wide at the spectacle before him. I also think that he deliberately got Roderich drunk so that he could goad him into more unstable, violent acts. It was only after Roderich was turning to leave in disgust that Ludwig finally spoke up._

"_What an ungrateful bruder we have, Roderich! He stays in your home, fucks your wife, then he goes to strike you!" He was winding him up on purpose "I think we should teach the both of them a lesson they wont forget!"_


	9. Continuations of her reflections

_Roderich seemed to think for a moment, then belted me round the face, so hard in fact that I fell backwards onto the bed and bled even more. Gilbert could not contain his anger and tackled him onto the floor and started throwing hard punches wildly across his head and face._

"_You **evil,**** wife-beating ****scumbag! ****You ****ever ****touch ****that ****poor ****girl ****again ****and ****it****'****ll ****be ****fucking ****war!**" Gilbert raged, beating and bashing Roderichs' face into carpet._

_I could do nothing but scream as Ludwig broke his bruders up by elbowing Gil in the face and breaking his strong-arm with one swift snap. The snapping bone and his resulting scream echoed sickeningly around the lavish room; it was the worst sound I have ever heard in my life._

"_You." He spat at me "Come here now." I did as I was told and went over to him, where he bent me over the table in the centre of the room._

"_Get off of me, Bruder!" Gil cried, as Ludwig did to same. I begged my husband to let us go, but I got a punch to the back of my head and was forced face down into the wood by Roderichs' palm instead as a reply. _

"_At least you're still a virgin here, Elizeveta Herdevary!" Roderich snarled, pushing himself hard into my other place – Oh God, it was so painful being torn and stretched out like that. Gilbert struggled to help me, but was being crushed under the pressure of Ludwig holding his neck. At first, I thought he was forcing him to watch me get anally raped, but then I soon realised what Ludwigs' sick intentions really were when he started unbuttoning his trousers._

_I begged between cries for him to stop and to just punish me instead – I even tried to make out that I wickedly seduced Gil out of lust, but my words were unheeded as Ludwig stroked his massive length. _

"_Are you ready, Bruder?" He demanded, grabbing Gils' slim hip with one firm hand and his own length with the other. _

"_Please don't do this…" he cried. It was the first time in all my years of living in Austria that I'd actually seen him shed tears over his brothers' cruelty. Lud ignored him and shoved himself into his brother without a care – I tried to block out the scream by putting my hands over my ears, but Roderich grabbed both of them with one mighty hand and I was forced to listen to the sounds of my poor Gil being so ruthlessly taken. _

"_Tell me, was she a virgin when you fucked her?" Lud asked nastily, as he pounded his brother with short, sudden bursts. _

"_Y-yes!"_

"_So__ you __took __her __virginity __before __her __own __husband, __**your **__**bruder**_**, **_had__ a __chance __to?__ And __you__ still __don__'__t__ think __you __deserve __this __punishment?__"_

"_I-I'm sorry! Bitte Halten! I know I did wrong! I swear if you let us both go I'll never go near her again! I'll go back to Prussia!"_

_I couldn't bear it any longer so I bit Roderich on the thumb as hard as I could; my little teeth sinking through soft leather, skin and to the bone as a mighty pick-axe would sink through the earth. He screamed so loud and instantly relinquished his grip – I did not hesitate to give him a swift knee to the groin as soon as I could wriggle free. He dropped to the floor in agony and I was running to the door when I heard Ludwig cocking his gun – I froze instantly, as a deer would in the headlights._

"_You never learn…" He remarked snidely as he suddenly pointed his gun downwards. Gilbert began his pleading again as the cold metal touched his head, the poor lad was so scared, but Ludwig did not care one bit. The hammer cocked back._

"_Bitte, Bruder! I swear I'll go, I'll never come back, I-!"_

_The gunshot and resulting wail was too much for me to bear. I sank to my knees and put my hands over my eyes._

"_That's what happens to traitors, Elizeveta." Roderich stated calmly, placing his hand on my shoulder. From that day forth, I had been forgiven by both brothers. I pretended to accept their forgiveness graciously and I took whatever subsequent abuses they threw at me, but inside I hated them more than anything in this world. I promised myself that I would get them back a thousand-fold and escape back to Hungary._

Elizeveta rubbed her abdomen lightly and her expression intensified.

_For our sake._


	10. A Horrible Nightmare

He felt a rousing prod.

"Jones, do you recall what I had said yesterday?"

Alfred wrenched his tired eyes open and came face-to-face with Ludwig who, propping his head up with his hand, was underneath the sheets with him.

With a start, he suddenly realised that this was not his own prison bed, but rather a grand queen-size bed in the trappings of a practical, yet luxurious expansive room. Noticing the huge bronze eagle carving and the sumptuous German flag, he surmised that this was indeed Ludwigs' private quarters – what was he doing there and why was he stripped naked?

"Let me narrow it down a bit…do you remember when I started masturbating you?"

"Yes of course, why do you ask?" He felt that sickening wave wash over him again.

Ludwig dimmed the bedside lamp to the barest minimum light and slid closer towards him under the heavy sheet. Alfreds' heart rate climbed rapidly and he felt as if his ribs were caught in a vice.

"I told you that I had wanted to fuck you…" he murmured seductively, running his hands over Alfreds' muscular torso and breathing heavier. Alfred was wondering if he could muster enough strength to kick and run away when he suddenly felt another, slimmer body press against his back, barring his escape.

"You did not even notice me, Jonesu-san…" Kiku whispered; his silky voice tickling Alfreds' earlobes and his dainty hand caressing his backside. He deftly tried slipping a finger inside, but Alfred, feeling strong revulsion and anger, swiftly nudged him away with his elbow.

"Don't you dare touch me like that again." He growled, momentarily forgetting where he was and who he was trapped between as the horrible memory of Ludwig molesting him in the cell kept resurfacing.

Kiku said nothing as his hand reached down to Alfreds' calf and pinched hard - right on top of the wound, which caused the American to yell out in sheer agony.

"Don't ever give me orders again, you filthy Gaijin!" He hissed, as his pincer-like grip intensified.

"Oh God, I'm sorry! **I****'****m****sorry!**" He moaned, trying to absolve his earlier rudeness " I swear I'll do anything, just please stop!"

"Tell us why you were in Hiroshima and I might drag you back down to your cell…" Ludwig smirked, though the prisoner couldn't see it in the now-darkness of the room.

"I-I can't! I don't know why myself!" _I__'__ll__ never __tell __you!_

"Then there's nothing you can do, I'm afraid." Ludwig suddenly held Alfred in a head-lock and drew him close to his chiselled torso then rolled onto his back. Alfred could not even hope to wriggle his way out of that Herculean hold, for fear of breaking his own neck. Kiku grabbed the Americans' hip with one hand and slavered his dick in petroleum jelly with the other, then swiftly entered him. Alfred gave a strangled cry and fought back the tears as the Germans' boa-like grip increased around his carotid artery; dangerously close to rendering him unconscious. He eased up when he heard choking noises, as Kiku picked up the pace and began thrusting him harder – Alfred releasing suppressed gasps with every pound.

"You have to try this, Belshmidt-san! He's tighter than I thought he'd be!" Kiku moaned, holding his hips more forcefully and driving himself deeper within.

"You know, I think I will, Honda-san…" Ludwig replied politely, releasing his prisoner from the head-lock and moving down the bed to position himself better. Alfred panicked and tried begging to appeal to Ludwigs' better nature, but he could not persuade the German otherwise.

"You may want to bite down on this, Alfred." He said in all seriousness, stuffing a small corner of the duvet into Alfreds' mouth as Kiku slicked his dick with the same petroleum and helped guide his partner in. The helpless Americans' painful shriek was muffled as the well-endowed German shoved himself in with little ease and thrust in time with Kiku.

"Stop it! It's tearing! I can't take anymore!" Alfred literally cried – the agony far excruciating than any other punishment he had faced; even being shot was not as bad as this. Ludwig shoved the duvet corner back into his mouth to shut him up – the same way an irritated mother may placate her baby with a pacifier.

The hard fucking continued – both men were in perfect sync with each other as they tormented the weak American with their incessant fucking. They began to kiss each other deeply over Alfreds' shoulder, moaning slightly as they did it. The men only paused and parted when an unknown visitor suddenly barged into the room and threw on the lights.

"What is with all this noise, bruder?" Roderich demanded, approaching the bed and ripping off the rest of the sheets to reveal the naked forms of the three men.

_Please__ help __me, __Dr __Edelstein!__ I __can__'__t __take__ anymore! _Alfred wished, mentally begging any deity up there that the doctor will put an end to this agony.

"We're breaking in the American." Ludwig said lazily – almost as if he's had to tell Roderich this a few times in the past.

"Are…you both in there at the same time?" he asked in both shock and amazement at how they both fit inside such a small hole – a virginal one at that.

"Well jah, of course we are." Ludwig laughed, decidedly unashamed at his own bruder seeing him naked with his dick inside another man. Kiku however, showed a bit more humility and merely cast his gaze downwards. Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred could see that Roderich was not impressed by any of this – _That__'__s __it, __tell __him__ to __stop __or __something!_

"Well, all I can say is that I'm glad that I gave him that enema earlier. Gott only knows what the sheets would have looked like in the morning." And with that, Roderich disinterestedly pulled the sheets back onto the trio and went to leave the room, only pausing to say

"Please do try and keep it down though – I have an early start tomorrow."

Alfreds' heart sank and his stomach felt as if it had been filled with lead as the room was plunged back into darkness and the fucking started once again.

_You__ fucking __prick! __I__'__ll __get__ you __as __well, __you __fucking __cunt __of __a __doctor!_ He thought angrily as the ripping pain tore through him and the bitter tears flowed freely.

In the other room, a worried Elizaveta pretended to be asleep, as her husband climbed back into bed with her. She knew better than to question him about what was going on next door, but was racked with furtive guilt – _why __didn__'__t __I __do __something __sooner? __I __should__ have__ seen__ it __coming! __I __know__ what __Ludwig__'__s __like, __yet __I __did __nothing! _Another part of her mind chimed in _it __wasn__'__t __your __fault!__ You__ haven__'__t__ sat __there __doing __nothing; __you__'__ve __been __trying __to __contact__ the__ Allies __for __days __now! __It__'__s __not __because __of__ you__ that__ you__ haven__'__t__ been__ able__ to__ get __a__ signal!_

Roderich suddenly pressed himself against Elizabetas' back, breaking her chain of thought and snaking his hand down to her clitoris. Rubbing hard and biting her neck, he murmured that he couldn't sleep and that as a wife, she should do her duty.

"Of course." She lie on her back and spread her legs – _just__ get __it __over__ with __you__ bastard._

Roderich became enraged and slapped her on the thigh

"Gott, don't you put any bloody effort into it? How the fuck is that supposed to turn me on, you frigid bitch?"

Elizabeta apologized and got on her knees to suck him off - he moaned appreciatively as soon as he felt her lips touch his throbbing dick.

"Now that's more like it! Take all of it!" Roderich exclaimed, grabbing her hair and forcing her to deep-throat his entire length. She broke off and starting coughing, then went straight back to sucking – going as deep as she could without retching.

_I promise you Alfred, I'm going to find the Allies and I'm going to get you out of this fucking hell-hole!_


	11. Sunlight through the curtains

This chapter is very short for added effect. For many reasons, this chapter and the one concerning Gilberts' murder were some of the hardest ones to write.

Anyhoo, future chapters will be much longer and soon we'll see things from the Allies' point of view...

* * *

><p>"<em>Well this is certainly a nice surprise, lads! Breakfast in bed!" <em>

"_I thought it'd be a totally cool idea! Matty here made the pancakes and I made the tea!"_

"_You made them all by yourself?"_

"_I hope you like them, Arthur."_

"_They look absolutely wonderful – the only thing that could make it better is getting a nice big hug from my boys!"_

_The little boys happily jumped into their older brothers' bed and snuggled up to either side of him; relishing his inviting warmth and the security his loving embrace provided._

Alfred lay staring up at the ceiling in the pitch black darkness as his two captors slumbered peacefully either side of him. Rivers ran down each cheek, yet he did not make a sound, except for the rise and fall of his heaving chest.

_Those little boys were so content and cosy to just lie there and bask in the light hues of the sunshine peeking through the curtains – if only it'd last longer, they'd always say. _


	12. A flash of green

Finally we are seeing things from the Allies' point of view - I was worried that readers would think that poor Alfred had been forgotten about by the rest of the team :)

* * *

><p>Frances put his hand on Arthurs' shoulder.<p>

"I know you don't want to hear this, but it's time you went to go get some rest."

"Just one more hour! Christ!" He said irritably, fiddling with the dials on his radio to try and pick up a signal. The Frenchman did not say anymore and simply laid down a cup of coffee next to his comrade – almost as if he knew what Arthurs' answer would be.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me."

Arthur finally put down the headphones he was holding to one ear and sighed

"No, it's okay, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Frances was about to make a friendly jibe at how Arthur was being so nice to him, but he knew better than to joke about at a time like this. Instead he seated himself down next to the Englishman.

"How long have you been at it for?"

"About 6 days now – I suspect that whoever found him has either destroyed the radio or torched the entire plane because I'm getting absolutely nothing on the airwaves." He put his head in his hands and his tone became grave "it was a futile effort from day one - I don't even know if he's dead or alive anymore, Frances."

"You mustn't talk like that! Alfred is a strong lad and you know it!"

"Well that's it right there - he's just a lad! He still reads bloody comics for Gods' sake!" huge tears formed in those deep green eyes "Why did I let him go off like that? Why didn't I step in and prevent him from getting in that plane? For all I know he's probably being tortured or-or" For the first time in his entire life, Arthur sobbed onto Frances's shoulder and allowed himself to be pulled into a comforting hug.

"We must never lose hope, Arthur."

"But what else can I do?"

"We must assume he's alive and keep on searching for him – however long it takes."

Arthur did not reply, and it was then that the other man realised he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. One look at those dark-circled eyes and that dull pallor told him that Arthur hadn't slept for a good while.

"Ah Ivan there you are – can you give me a hand?" Frances whispered, as he caught the tall Russian walking by.

"Da, of course." His voice dropped low "Still no sign of Alfred?"

Frances shook his head solemnly.

"If you take him to bed, I'll sit here and check the airwaves again."

Frances took Arthurs' position and, by the light of the weak sun permeating through the blinds, began tweaking the dial on the radio to scan every frequency.

Elizabeta was a very careful woman. Every morning, despite her great discomfort, she would hold the rising bile within and wait for her husband to leave – once gone, she would run to the bathroom and release the tell-tale sickness into the toilet, which she'd clean as soon as possible.

On a usual day, Roderich always expected her to be downstairs within the half hour, so she had to fit and lace up her corset as soon as she could – taking extra care to not harm the baby within. She always thanked God and the Saints that Roderich never even suspected her pregnancy, much less caught her putting on her bindings.

However today, she murmured groggily that she did not feel well and allowed herself to be sick in front of him for added effect.

"Well you'd better stay in bed for today then, I certainly don't want you infecting anyone." He grimaced, putting a pail beside her in case she ruined even more of the carpet. She waited twenty minutes exactly and, safe in the knowledge that he was downstairs in his office, gingerly stepped out of bed and got dressed into her civilian clothes.

_If I get caught, I can just say that I felt like going outside for a refreshing walk – they'll soon scarper when I reveal that I'm ill!_

Elizabeta made her way downstairs, as quietly as she could, and arrived at the grand hallway bearing their banners. Walking daintily on the marble floor bearing the symbol of the Axis, she could hear footsteps approaching from behind, causing her heart to seize in her chest.

_It can't be Ludwig, they're much too light. Oh God, please say it's not Roderich!_

"Ah hello there, Herdervary-san. Roderich mentioned that you were not feeling well today?" Kiku smiled politely, as Elizabeta turned to face him.

"Good morning, Honda-san. Yes, I'm feeling frightfully ill - I couldn't bear being cooped up in that room all day, so I thought I'd go for a nice walk!" Whenever faced with another of this building, Elizabeta always feigned doe-eyed simplicity.

"That is a very good idea indeed – a brisk walk around the nearby pine forest will certainly make you feel better." They bowed goodbye to each other and he held the door open for her – _I__'__m __not __fooled __by __your __civility, __you __little __prick!_ Elizabeta thought angrily as she simpered a grateful smile and went on her way.

Winding her way through the streets and ignoring the stares (many Japanese people had not seen such a beautiful, European woman – especially one wearing strange, yet luxurious western clothing), Elizabeta found herself at the entrance to the pine forest. Stealing secret glances left and right, and knowing herself to be alone, she entered the woods.

To the average onlooker, the Hungarian woman would seem very casual, almost aimless in her direction – in reality it was far from the truth. She knew exactly where to go and what she was looking for, and, coming to the clearing lined with flattened trees, found it.

The American plane, in all its' wonderful, tenacious glory, standing proud and still intact. She was always so glad that the soldiers didn't manage to torch it – Kiku was very concerned with the environment and would not have allowed further damage to his beloved forest.

Climbing into the cockpit, Elizabeta ducked down into the foot well and switched on the radio. It was smashed in with a rifle butt in an attempt to cut off communications with the rest of the Allies, but she repaired it within hours and got it back to full working order. The only problems she faced now were finding what frequency the Allies were on and sneaking out to the plane as much as she could without alerting suspicions.

Anxiously twiddling the dials and holding the receiver up to her mouth, Elizabeta began her search.

Frances was growing weary was about to take a break, when he heard a faint murmur in Hungarian on Alfred's frequency. Listening intently, he beckoned Ivan over and turned up the volume, then demanded to know who this was.

"I'm Elizabeta Herdervary – is this the Allied HQ?"

"What is your business?" He asked coldy, taking the pen and paper in front of him and carefully sidestepping her question.

"I know where Alfred F Jones is – he's still here in Hiroshima and he's being held by the Axis!"

Frances and Ivan looked at each other in shock, then Frances barraged her with questions.

"Mademoiselle, is what you are speaking true? Have you actually seen him?"

"Yes! I swear to you! He's young and blonde and wears a bomber jacket with a "50" on the back!"

Frances wrote down "What do you think?" and showed it to Ivan, who simply replied by wavering his hand in an unsure gesture. Turning his attention back to the mysterious young lady, Frances asked her exactly where she is.

"I'm inside his plane – I think the engine blew up, plus I had to repair the radio. I'm speaking from the Hiroshima prefecture – the pine forest near the Axis headquarters to be exact."

"How do I know this is not a trap?" he retorted, jotting down everything she had just said.

"I don't know, I swear if I could prove it I would! But whether you believe me or not, you must come and save him!"

"Why?" Frances was beginning to cast doubts over this woman and her "good Samaritan" act. This was war and anyone can act like anything if need be.

"He's injured and they're torturing him-"

Frances hung up the receiver and switched the radio off – much to Ivan's great surprise and protests.

"Is her name not familiar to you?" he asked, screwing the paper up and throwing it in the waste basket.

"Well nyet…"

"Elizabeta Herdervary is Hungary – wife to Austria and therefore part of the Axis Powers. They obviously got her to tell us that Alfred's being abused so we'd rush over there and fall right into their clutches, because after all, who wouldn't believe such a lovely young woman?"

Ivan made a face of pure disgust and cursed the deceit of their enemies.

"May a great evil fall upon their heads and infect their families for years to come…" He murmured darkly as Frances got up to take a breather.


	13. Arthur goes forth

All I can say for this chapter is that Arthur is one brave bastard...

* * *

><p>Arthur, feeling refreshed after catching a few hours of sleep, mentally prepared himself for yet another day of scanning the airwaves.<p>

_Today __I__'__ll __find__ him! __I __swear!_ His mind repeated, as if it was a scratched record left on a turntable.

From the far end of the corridor, he could see Frances and Ivan chatting to each other closely.

"It's best if you don't tell Arthur about our little tête-à-tête with the Madame – it will only get his hopes up." The Frenchman whispered conspiratorially to the large Russian.

"Da." Was his only reply as they bid farewell and went their separate ways.

Arthur was instantly suspicious of their little banter, but did not let it show as he approached Frances and tapped his shoulder.

"Any luck?"

"Not a thing, Je suis desole ."

"Are you sure?" he stared Frances down with those sad green eyes of his and crossed his arms.

"O-oui, of course!" Frances said – barely keeping his cool in that burning, accusatory gaze.

Arthur softened and furrowed his brow; his gaze immediately averted to the floor.

"If something's happened, no matter how bad, please tell me. Don't torture me with this."

"There was a Hungarian woman on Alfreds' frequency and she was trying to lure us into Hiroshima –Arthur, no! It's clearly a trap! Where are you going?"

He said frantically, chasing the headstrong Arthur into the office, where he resumed his place at the radio.

"At least we have an idea where he is – let's try and find this Hungarian and ask her!"

"Non! You don't understand – she's the wife of Austria! She said her name was Elizabeta Herdervary!"

"It doesn't matter – she could be Ludwig Beilshmidt in a dress for all I care! We have a lead, finally!" Arthur replied excitedly; a manic gleam flashing in those green eyes and his mouth curling up at the sides.

Frances could do nothing but take the receiver off of his comrade once again – he was ready for the resulting verbal abuse and the ensuing tussle.

"What the hell are you doing? Give me back that bloody receiver!"

"You are not listening to me! This is a snare – they're trying to lure us to Japan wherein they'll capture and torture us!" Frances dropped his haughtiness to appeal to Arthurs' rational side "Arthur, I know you want to find him, but don't be blinded by optimism – it will cost you dearly!"

"What's in that waste basket?" He said, blatantly ignoring Frances' pleading.

"Just a scrap of paper, nothing more" _Non!_

"Then you wont mind if I take a look, will you?" he reached inside and unfurled the wad – marvelling snidely at its' contents and pocketing them.

"Arthur wait! You don't know what you're doing! STOP HIM IVAN!"

The huge Russian barred Arthurs' path and held his at arms' length.

"I can't let you do this, Arthur, I'm sorry."

"Move."

"Nyet."

"I'm giving you one chance – move or I'll use force."

"Arthur stop it! Look at yourself!"

"Ivan, get out of my fucking way now, I'm warning you."

"Nyet."

Arthur threw a punch and connected with Ivans' jaw – the sheer shock and audacity knocking the huge man backwards onto the floor. Frances gasped and grabbed Arthur, but he was elbowed hard in the ribs and pushed onto the table.

"You must understand."

The men scrambled to tackle Arthur and hold him down, but he was already running down to the airfield to find the nearest plane possible.

"Come back! Don't be such an idiot, you stupid fucking Brit!"


	14. Running

Elizabeta lie in the foot well, body tucked in the foetal position and her mind racked with despair - _This__ can__'__t __be __happening! __They __don__'__t __believe __me__ – __and __why __should __they? __I__'__m __cursed __with __that__ link __to__ that __bastard __Roderich!_

"Hello? Hello? Are you still there?" came a voice from the radio, cutting through her despondency immediately. She quickly grabbed the mouthpiece and asked him who he was.

"Arthur Kirkland. I trust that you're Miss Herdervary?"

"Yes! No one else trusted me so I-"

"_I_ don't trust you that much, but you're all I have. Is Alfred still in the Hiroshima Prefecture? Inside the Axis HQ?"

"He is – the HQ is a big European style building to the northwest of the pine forest. It looks a little bit like the Reichstag in Germany."

"Thank you. What about Alfred?"

"Alfred was shot and I had to extract the bullet from his leg." Fearing confusion, she quickly added "I'm a nurse you see."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

She hesitated, then sighed

"Ludwig and Kiku are very cruel men – they've…abused him pretty badly."

The line went quiet as Arthur tried to contain his sheer rage and bile - _Just__ those __fucking __bastards __wait__…_

In moments, he snapped himself together and gave her a set of instructions to follow.

"Miss Herdervary, you mustn't use this radio again – God only knows what will happen to you if you get caught. In fact, I want you to destroy it and forget that you ever spoke to me."

"I will."

"And please tell Alfred that his big brother is coming to get him."

"I promise."

The line went dead and Elizabeta, taking off her shoe, duly smashed the radio facet into pieces. She then picked up her bag and climbed out of the plane, as natural as anything.

As he flew over the Pacific Ocean, Arthur could not stop his mind from obsessing over the past few hours' events.

_Careful now Arthur, she could still be a lure and there could very well be a trap lying in wait for you. _

His expression became quizzical

_But why would she give out so much information? Would the wife of such a prolific nation give out her full name and position at the drop of a hat? And why did she seem to care about Alfred so much?_

_It's all very dodgy, but what else can I do? I cannot just sit on my arse all day whilst there's a slight chance my baby brother could be out there in some Godforsaken Japanese prison! _

He smiled a little to himself and gave a small chuckle

_Wait til I tell him that I punched Ivan in the face – he'll be so impressed! _

Meanwhile, down below, Elizabeta was making her way out of the forest, when she caught sight of the same two Japanese soldiers who initially discovered Alfred and brought him in. Fearing that they saw her hovering near the plane, she tried to avert her gaze and sidle out unnoticed.

"Who goes there?" the larger one demanded, pointing his rifle in her general direction.

"E-Elizabeta Herdervary! I was just passing through this forest for some fresh air!" Of course, this is not the first time she had been on the bad end of a weapon, but she still had to keep up that shy, unassuming pretence, lest they suspect her true motives.

"We apologize greatly for startling you, Herdervary-sama. Please, continue on your way and pay us no attention."

"Thank you very much" _you__ slimy __bastards_"I'll be sure to mention to Honda-san that you're doing your jobs very well, the moment I get back to HQ."

They both grinned and bowed graciously

"Honda-sama is rather busy at the moment, I'm afraid" The smaller one relayed "he's having a lot of fun with that cry-baby American!"

"Oh?" She tried hard to keep the strangled note of panic out of her voice.

"It's too grim to talk about such things with a lady – but we know that he's got a lot of things planned out for him!"

"Oh my! Though I never get involved with mens' business anyway, it is not my place." And with that, she bade them a polite goodbye and tried not to walk too fast back to the main path.

_What are they doing to that poor boy now? And more importantly, what could I do to stop it?_


End file.
